


Ｉ ℓσ𝐯𝓔 𝐘𝓸𝓤

by BloodySpade0000



Series: L.O.V.E [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nightmares, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Post-Winter Cup, Romance, The last game, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft, teammates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodySpade0000/pseuds/BloodySpade0000
Summary: "You're my whole world. My everything. Nothing's going to change that. Ever."─── ∙ ~❣~ ∙ ───Kagami wants to spend the rest of his life with him
Relationships: Haizaki Shougo/Kagami Taiga
Series: L.O.V.E [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790140
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Ｉ ℓσ𝐯𝓔 𝐘𝓸𝓤

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [𝓘𝓼𝓷'𝓽 𝓲𝓽 𝓵𝓸𝓿𝓮𝓵𝔂?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590835) by [BloodySpade0000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodySpade0000/pseuds/BloodySpade0000). 



> I wasn't gonna write this but the very few KagHai I found on here and on tumblr made me. So, boom! Here ya go. A wholesome one shot for these two idiots. I honestly love both of them.

It was obvious Kagami had some sort of relationship with Fukuda's ace by how he would get all flustered from the way Haizaki would tease him and the way his eyes always watched Haizaki as if he were clouds drifting in the endless blue sky, completely untouchable.

Yet…

It never stopped Kagami from trying to reach him no matter how far he was.

And—

Kuroko once told him getting close to Haizaki was dangerous. He was filled with rage that burned anyone who tried to get close.

But…

Kagami saw what was underneath all that anger. Haizaki wasn't dangerous. He was much more than that.

He had a soft side only Kagami was able to see behind closed doors and after a long day. 

Haizaki would always ask Kagami to hold him. To tell him everything was going to be okay and that he wasn't as worthless as his dad made him out to be.

Kagami always obliged, whispering sweet things into his ear and telling him his dad didn't know what he was talking about and that he wasn't worthless. 

He was much more than that.

He was Kagami's whole world. His everything. Nothing was going to change that. Ever.

Haizaki would laugh and call him cheesy before snuggling closer and falling asleep in his arms.

Kagami would kiss the top of his head, whispering: "I love you,"

However…

Some nights were hard.

Haizaki would have nightmares, whimpering and trashing in his sleep as Kagami watched helplessly as he fought off his demons on his own.

Yet, sometimes he couldn't, and Kagami had to wake him up. Then hold him as he sobbed into his chest while Kagami tried his best not to cry too, wishing there was something more that he could do.

Those were the worst nights.

They never went to sleep even though they both knew how early they would have to wake up.

But…

It was all worth it.

The good and the bad.

Because…

Now, they've been together for more than three years.

And…

"Shou," Kagami says, and he's nervous because he doesn't know how this will go. 

Haizaki raises an eyebrow. "Ya?"

"Remember when I got really drunk last week? And…" Kagami pauses, taking a deep breath. He avoids the stares he's getting from Kuroko and the others. They're supposed to be lining up and collecting their trophy. Instead, Kagami's standing in front of Haizaki as he continues to speak: "...I asked you to marry me."

Haizaki crosses his arms over his chest, eyebrow still raised. "Ya, why?" he remarks. "You also said you wanted ten kids and a cat."

There's amusement in his eyes because of course Haizaki remembers, and Kagami can feel his face heating up. His heart is beating faster and butterflies are dancing in his stomach just like the first time he told Haizaki he loved him. 

"You thought I was joking. And well…" Kagami goes onto one knee, not caring if he was doing this in front of their teammates and Jabberwock. Or if a million people were watching. He pulls out a velvet box (that he's surprised hadn't fallen out of his shorts while playing basketball) and glances into the eyes of the man he fell in love with. He takes another deep breath. "...I wasn't joking. I actually want you to marry me. So…" He opens the box, showing the ring inside. "...Will you marry me, Shou?"

Kagami wants to spend the rest of his life with him. 

Haizaki doesn't say anything. Instead, he bends down and wraps his arms around Kagami, burying his face into the crook of his neck. 

"Is that a yes?" Kagami asks, bringing his arms around him. 

"Ya." Haizaki nods. "It is. Of course, I'll marry you, Taiga."

"I love you." Kagami slips the ring onto his finger.

"I love you too." Haizaki smiles at him and Kagami cups his face, kissing him.

"So…" He presses his forehead against Haizaki's and looks him in the eyes. "...about the kids?"

"We'll adopt one,"

"And a cat?"

"...And a cat,"  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Pls comment and tell me ur feelings. Give me some love. 💕⚘😊
> 
> I might write a whole fic for these two or a series. Who knows. If anyone has requests direct them straight to my tumblr @angstmonstersworld.


End file.
